


The Wicked Game

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Category: Legend (2015), The Krays, Tom Hardy - Fandom, Tom Hardy Characters
Genre: F/M, Tom Hardy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: After seeing his twin brother Reggie falls for a young innocent woman, Ronnie set his heart on keeping them apart. Thus began a game where Reggie's love and obsession for Frances Shea is tested.Reggie and Ronnie were indeed twins. Neither would stand to lose. But in the end, it is a wicked game where nobody wins.





	The Wicked Game

**Part I**

“Albie, you can drop me off here,” Reggie said, took another puff of his cigarette. Silently, Albie did what he was told. As Reggie Kray’s chief lieutenant, he knew full well when to say things and when not to. He had took notice the changes in his boss’ behavior; and that Reggie had stopped using Frankie Shea’s service as his driver, although in Reggie’s words, ‘he is still hired.’

From the car, Albie watched as Reggie walked into the store. He was in there for a long moment and then walked out with a large container of lemon sherberts. Albie’s eyes widened but then looked away. Lemon sherberts…he had heard his boss mentioned it before.

Once.

Gangster or club owner, Reggie was a man. A human being.

It was also obvious that with his twin Ronnie out of the way, Reggie had the opportunity to be his true self, which was something that many in the firm appreciated. Ronnie wasn’t well-liked and that wasn’t a secret.

A chill came to Albie’s heart when he realized that one day, sooner or later, Ronnie will return to the picture. 

How would Ronnie react to Reggie’s new object of love, or rather obsession?

~~~

Reggie didn’t go directly back into the car. Instead, he held the container and waited. 

And waited.

Until a six year-old boy meekly approached him, eyeing the sweets in the container. Generously, Reggie opened the container and offered the boy a handful. 

His generosity attracted the attention from other children. Soon, they surrounded him as he passed the lemon sherberts. On his face, it was a genuine softness. Reggie had a soft spot and love for children. His cousin Rita just had a baby, a girl named Kimmie. A few times, Reggie mentioned about his desire to have children of his own.

As he played with the children, he noticed not far from him stood a young woman about sixteen. She dressed simply, but Reggie could’ve cared less. He gave a playful wink and returned his attention to the children. 

It seemed that the lemon sherberts were all gone. 

But no, Reggie saved the last one and threw it to her.

She caught it flawlessly and gave him a grateful smile. She placed it in her mouth and enjoyed its taste.

No, she would not chew it. 

Patience - something that Reggie Kray never believed in.

He will have her and everything will go as planned. 

She will be Reggie Kray’s bird, whether she likes it or not. 

* * *

**Part II**

Reggie Kray, gangster or club owner, was not lack of money. His businesses were making huge profits. But born and raised in the East End, he remained a man from East End, no matter what suits he wore or what car he drove. Although a grown-up man with his own career, he kept most of this clothes and belongings at his mother Violet Kray’s. If not at work, one would certainly knows where to find him - at his mother’s.

Violet Kray was a hardworking homemaker who loved her boys, especially Ronnie. In her eyes, they could do no wrong. From her perspective, Ronnie was special and fragile, which means that he needed her love and attention. As for Reggie, she saw him as the best looking man of the East End, if not of the world. It was to Violet's chagrin that Ronnie is at the asylum instead of being taken care of at home.  

His cousin Rita was a constant visitor of Violet Kray’s. Reggie and Rita were close, like siblings. Rita often brought her daughter Kimmie, whom Reggie adored.

“What’s her name?” Rita asked, when Violet was not around.

“Frances,” Reggie replied, playing with Kimmie. “Her brother works as my driver. He’s always late but I go easy on him.”

“Because of her?” Rita asked. “How did you meet her?”

“At her doorstep,” he told her. “I was looking for her brother Frank, and she answered the door, chewing lemon sherbert.”

“How old is she?”

“Sixteen,” he replied. “You think I’m too old for her?”

He was ten years her senior.

“What matter does it make? If she likes you, she will go out with you.”

“She’s avoiding me,” Reggie told Rita. 

“That’s not surprising,” Rita said. Lowering her voice, Rita went on, “You know her brother Frank was involved with a girl and knocked her up. Their mother Elsie is outraged. Elsie Shea is very protective over her daughter and she will never permit Frances to see any boy until she finishes school. Frances is very obedient to her mother.”

Before Reggie could respond, Violet walked in.

“Reggie, I heard that you have done something very kind and generous,” Violet said. “Maureen told me. She saw you and the children.”

Maureen was Violet’s hairdresser.

Reggie only smiled.

“I only hope that you can extend your kindness and generosity to Ronnie,” Violet went on. “He doesn’t belong there. He should be home with us.”

“Mum, Ronnie is unwell,” Reggie said. “I cannot get him released-”

“He is your brother, no matter what he does.”

Indeed, Ronnie and Reggie Kray were two brothers who were together since the womb. Sooner or later, Reggie would give in and get Ronnie out. 

* * *

**Part III**

She was on her way back home from school. Unlike Reggie, she didn’t have the luxury to get a ride home in a vehicle. But she didn’t mind though, at least not now. Frances Shea was looking forward the day to get out of East End. In order to do so, she needed the money. The only career option for women were: teacher, nurse, and secretary. 

And Frances picked the third option.

She would finish school and find a job as a secretary. She would save enough money to get a flat of her own. Maybe she would meet a man who makes more money than her father, Frank Sr.

“Frances?” 

She stopped and found Reggie walking towards her.

“Oh hi, Reggie,” she tried to look away.

“Did you like the lemon sherbert?” He asked, referring to the sweet he threw her days before. “If you do, I can buy all the lemon sherberts in London to sweeten your tongue everyday.”

“Reggie,” Frances said slowly but honestly. “I appreciate your kindness, but I cannot-”

“You cannot what?”

“I cannot go out with you.”

“Why not?”

After a long hesitation, Frances stuttered, “Because I haven’t finished school yet…and I can’t concentrate if I-”

“No, that’s not an honest answer,” Reggie interrupted her.

“Reggie, it’d be easier if you can forget me,” Frances said. “There are plenty of women-”

“It ain’t happening,” Reggie insisted. “I want to be with you. It is a right you can’t take from me.”

Frances stood in silence.

“Why don’t you want to go out with me?” Reggie questioned. “Is it because of school, or is it because of your mum?”

“Reggie, don’t.” Frances wasn't comfortable with him turning her against her family. 

“How well do you know me?” He questioned. “I see it in your eyes. You do want to go out with me, but you also want to be your mum’s obedient daughter. Don’t lie to yourself, Frankie.”

Frances looked away.

“Tell you what? You go out with me today,” Reggie said. “It is to give you a chance to know to real me. After tonight, if you were to decide that you don’t want to see me, I will respect your choice.”

“Tonight?” Frances looked down at her outfit. “Where are we going?”

“I’ll take you to a club.”

“But I have nothing to wear.”

“That will not be a problem,” he said, waving to a car. In the driver’s seat, Albie pulled over. “Get in.”

“Now?”

“Yes, now,” Reggie said, escorted her into the car.

~~~

Before a mirror, Frances looked at her reflection. The dress fitted her well; it made her feel like a starlet. Reggie looked at her with adoration and paid the bill. 

“Come, the club is waiting for us.”

Frances stepped away from the mirror and constantly looked back at her reflection. 

“You look beautiful,” Reggie told her. Together, they were on their way to the club.

It was very crowded. Frances placed her hand on Reggie’s arm, as if she would be lost without him. It wasn’t her first time here; her brother Frank took her here a couple of times. Without her family or a man she could trust, Frances felt nervous and timid. 

It took them a long time from the entrance to their table. Reggie stopped every second to speak to people. Everyone in the club seemed to know him; respected him and liked him.

“Everyone here knows you,” she remarked.

“Of course, I own the place.”

Frances’ eyes widened. “Wow, I never thought-”

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know,” he pulled the chair out to let her sit. The waiter placed wine and cakes on the table. “Drink.”

“I don’t drink.”

“One sip,” he said, as if it’s command. “In business, if you are offered a drink, you drink even if you don’t like it. Or else, the business is out of window.”

Frances took a sip and licked her lips.

“Do you like being a gangster?” She asked.

“I’m not a gangster, just a club owner,” he told her. “The money and respect…I like it.”

“And it is okay for you,” she muttered. “To see a girl from the East End?”

He shrugged. “The day I met you, I know that you are the one for me.”

“But you don’t know much about me,” Frances said. “I like poetry and I don't cook.”

“You don’t think I like poetry?” he laughed. He went on and recited a poem by Edgar Allen Poe. Impressed, Frances blushed. Before she could say something, Albie came behind Reggie and whispered something. Instantly, Reggie’s face turned solemn. “Excuse me.” 

He rose and left Frances alone. It took him nearly an hour to return. 

“Come, let’s getting late,” he said. He walked Frances out of the club and took her home.

“I’m going away Frances,” he told her.

“Where?”

“Don’t ask,” he replied, placing his hand on hers. “Frances, when I’m away, I will write to you. Don’t feel obligated to reply. I leave that choice to you.”

He dropped her off before her flat and watched as she entered her house. 

He would not see her again in the next six months.

* * *

**Part IV**

Elsie Shea wouldn’t even want to hear it when it comes to the possibility of her daughter seeing a gangster. She wasn’t pleased that her son Frankie, who had his fair share of run-ins with the law, is working for Reggie Kray. Given that the family needed the money and Reggie had a baby to feed, Elsie turned a blind eye on her son’s association with the Krays. 

But her innocent beautiful daughter being “Reggie’s girl”? Not in this lifetime.

Frankie may have revealed a thing or two about Reggie’s interest in his sister to Elsie, but Frances kept it to herself. She didn’t tell her mother about her date with Reggie at the nightclub and Elsie was very confident that Frances knows better. After all, she had taught Frances well.

Frances knew what Reggie meant when he said that he’s going away. As a gangster, going to prison was as expected. Money could never guarantee anything. He did write to her - almost once everyday. Frances kept these letters in a secret box under her bed. She was reading them at first and even responded. In the letters, Reggie confessed his passionate feelings for her and complimented her in every way he could. Meeting her at her doorstep is the best day of his life and always will be, he wrote. He also asked what things she likes, besides of lemon sherberts of course. Frances replied that emerald is her favorite gem. On the next day, a small box was delivered to her house.

It was a pair of emerald earrings.

Real emeralds.

Frances was very taken by this gift. She was flattered, and frightened too.

And Reggie’s letters became more and more intense. Once he even accused her as his cruel torturer and that not seeing her is killing him. Frances eventually stopped reading his letters. She was getting the impression that she is becoming Reggie Kray’s bird in a gilded cage.

~~~

Prison wasn’t a decent place, but Reggie Kray wasn’t easy to reckon with. In his six months of imprisonment, he wasted no time to beat up the guards. Nobody messes up with the Krays.

Nobody.

While in prison, Reggie didn’t just spend time writing to Frances. He had his spies to keep an eye on her as well.

What was she doing? Was she well? Did she like his presents? Why did she stopped writing back?

Albie came to visit him and dutifully reported everything he knows about Frances. “She isn’t doing so well,” Albie told Reggie. “She dropped out of school and barely leaves her flat.”

“Is she ill?”

“Seems like it,” Albie replied. “Frankie Shea told me that she’s…she’s delicate.”

 _Delicate_ …the same term Violet used to describe Reggie’s twin brother Ronnie, who was now safely back home with their mother Violent. It happened shortly before his date with Frances. 

Reggie silently took another puff. 

~~~

Alone in her room, Frances could hear the tap sounds against her window. She pulled aside the curtains and found a young man standing before her house. He was medium height with red hair.

Frances went down and opened the door.

“Hi, Frances right?”

“Yes,” Frances murmured.

“Look, don’t take this the wrong way,” he said. “I’m a friend of Reggie Kray’s and I care for him.”

Frances didn’t know what to say.

“Are you that cruel?” His tone turned harsh. “Reggie misses you, and he thinks nothing but you. The thought of you keeps him alive and gives him hope. But you are not even responding to his letters.”

“It is none of your business,” Frances rebuked evenly. 

“It is,” the young man insisted. “Reggie’s business is my business. I know him for a long time. He is like family to me.”

Frances said nothing more and went back inside.

“If you don’t want to write to him, at least pay him a visit!” He shouted after her. 

~~~

“You have a visitor.”

Reggie initially thought it is Albie or maybe Leslie Payne, his business manager. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Frances, who sat with her back to him. 

He stopped.

“What are you doing? Keep the lady waiting?”

Reggie remained at his spot though he could walk over there, just talk to her. Soon he would be free. Three weeks. They would be together. They would marry and visit his mother Violet everyday. Maureen would dress her hair. They would have coffee and cakes - Reggie, Frances, Rita, Violet, and Ronnie-

A chill came to his heart.

“No, I can’t,” he turned and went back to his cell. “Tell her to go home.”

~~~

Frances was shocked and confused when the prison guards told her that Reggie didn’t want to see her. Was he playing her? Or did she hurt his feelings by ignoring him?

On her way back, many things came to her mind. Reggie and her would never work. Can love conquer all? She didn’t like his club life very much, and he was a gangster underneath it all. Maybe it was for the best.

A black car stopped next to her and the window rolled down.

“Miss, do you know the direction?”

Frances stopped and the car door flew open. Two men grabbed her and placed a handkerchief over her face. Instantly she blacked out. 

Not too far away, in another vehicle, a man wearing a pair of glasses and holding a cigar watched and nodded. Sitting next to him was that redheaded young man who spoke to Frances.

“Good boy,” he said and lit a cigarette for him. “Ted.”

Let the game began.  

* * *

**Part V**

When Frances came to, she found herself in a large room. The furniture and decoration were traditional and fancy. No, this wasn’t her home. She got off the bed and went to the window. It was sunny with clear sky. She could see flowers and gardens.

And gardeners who worked tirelessly.

Where was she?

The door opened and a middle-aged woman greeted her.

“Senorita, please follow me."

She was brought before a middle-aged man, who is old enough to be her father. He gave her a friendly smile.

“Miss, have a seat,” he said. “Tea?”

“Thank you,” she said.

The man looked at her and studied her face. He let out a chuckle and said, “How did a beautiful girl like you end up being the bird of Reggie Kray?”

“I’m not,” Frances said.

“Really?” He smiled and took out a piece of paper from his pocket. He handed it to Frances; it was a copy of a receipt, for a pair of emerald earrings. The price was printed on it in black and white. “If you are not his bird, why would he buy these for you, with that much of money spent?”

“He’s being kind.”

“Miss, I know Reggie Kray longer than you do,” he said. “You know that he has a brother? A twin? These two…Ronnie prefers boys and he even had an Arabian boy. I don’t know about Reggie, but he had some harlots here and there. You are an exception and Reggie got good eyes.”

“There is nothing between him and I,” Frances said. “He’s away and didn’t want to see me.”

“He’ll be out of jail tomorrow,” he told her. “How’s the tea?”

“It’s nice.”

“I want you to be calm,” he said. “You will stay here. You can treat this place as your own home. It’s a big mansion and you are free to do anything you want to. You may think I’m a scary man, but I had no heart to hurt an innocent girl like you. You will stay here until Reggie comes for you.”

“Reggie?”

“If he doesn’t,” he laughed gently. “I’ll send you home, unharmed. But if he does…all I can say that may God helps us all.” Looking at France’s face, he added, “You don’t belong to Reggie’s world. If I were you, I’d pray that he never comes and you can go home and live your life.

* * *

**Part VI**

Frances spent her days in the mansion and she was free to do whatever she wanted. She received luxurious treatments that she could never afford. The older man, Angelo Bruno, known as the Gentle Don, treated her like a princess. From time to time, he repeatedly told her, “Don’t worry, I will keep you healthy and safe. Or else Reggie wouldn’t have it.”

At the mansion, she looked around and played with the artifacts. She also played with pokers but merely using them to built towers. Once she finished, the tower has to go and she would restart again. Bruno was very tolerant with her as long as she stays inside. Soon, Frances began to detest her situation. At home, she had read a tale of a Spanish queen who went mad and was locked in a castle for nearly half a century. 

No, she didn’t want to have that fate.

Then she thought of her family: her father, her mother, her brother, and her niece. They must be worry sick for her, not knowing where she is. She wasn’t at London; in fact, she wasn’t in England even. As Bruno had told her, she was in Spain.

~~~

She was playing with poker with herself when Bruno came to fetch her. 

“Come,” he said in a fatherly tone. He walked her out of her room and down the fancy hallway. “I like you Frances, and I think you are a wonderful girl. I am sad to see this, and all I can tell you is be strong as you can be. But if you ever decide to walk on your own, don’t ever look back.”

He took her to his large study. There, Reggie was there with Albie and Leslie; he was smoking a cigarette. 

Silently, Bruno pushed some documents before Reggie. Without a hesitation, Reggie reached out his hand for a pen. Reluctantly, Leslie handed it to him and watched as Reggie signed in a swift stroke.

Bruno nodded, smiling with satisfaction. It was then Reggie looked at Frances. He stood and took her by the arm. 

“When’s the big day?” Bruno asked them teasingly.

Reggie threw him a hateful look . He walked Frances out of the mansion and placed his suit jacket around her shoulders. He escorted her into a car, but he didn’t join her. The car took off and Frances looked back at Reggie through the car window.

What did Reggie agreed with Bruno for her release? Whatever it is, he agreed without hesitation. 

He must love her then, or Frances told herself. 

* * *

**Part VII**

She was taken to a large hotel. Reggie left two men as her bodyguards or something like that. Frances didn’t know what their names are and she didn’t even bother to ask. All on her mind was Reggie.

Where is he right now?

What did he agree to secure her release?

The two men were polite but they didn’t speak to her much. Frances knew by their facial expression that they wouldn’t tell her anything if she were to ask them where Reggie is or when is he coming back.

She spent a week alone in the hotel suite until she heard something thrown at her window. She looked out and found Reggie standing outside, smiling shyly at her. Immediately, she rushed out to meet him. 

She threw herself into his arms and hugged him dearly. Reggie stroked her hair and muttered, “Hello.”

Only then Frances remembered her family. “Reggie, I have to call my mother. My family must be worried sick-”

“I already told your brother,” Reggie calmed her. “They know. They know that you are well. I told Frankie that I took you out for a vacation.”

“In Spain.”

‘Ibiza, to be exact.”

Blushing, Frances said, “It’s beautiful here.”

“We stay however long you want to.”

~~~

Frances had told herself that she wanted to get out of East End, London. This would be her first time abroad; and it was eye-opening for her. Reggie took her to the beach; and Frances was besotted by the beautiful island and the gentle breeze. She also discovered that Reggie is an animal-lover. 

Like herself.

Here, without the strict discipline from her mother and away from East End London, it was just her and Reggie. Two people who enjoyed their time together.

And love.

_Years later, in his sixties, Reggie Kray still cherished these memories. “Frances knew I was looking at her, and she would smile. Little things like this are what true love is really all about, and the secret type of incidents that make one’s heart sing.” There was a picture taken of him and Frances at the beach - one of the rarest picture shows Reggie Kray a man relaxed and happy_

* * *

 

**Part VIII**

“Frances, do you see what I see?” Reggie said as he pointed. “A turtle. It is speeding ahead of us.”

Holding back her laugh, Frances said, “Reggie, stop. I am learning to drive, and I am learning very hard!”

“And you are driving like a snail.”

“It’s beautiful car and I don’t want to ruin it,” Frances said. “Or maybe I should get an instructor.”

“Another man sitting besides you in a car? Not in this life,” Reggie said half-jokingly and ran out of patience. “Stop, stop the car.”

He got out of the vehicle and gestured Frances to switch seats with him. He got behind the wheel and to Frances’ amusement, Reggie was a lousy driver himself. However, she cleverly kept the remark to herself.

“I love it here,” she said, admiring the views around her. “It’s great to be in another country.”

“We can go anywhere,” Reggie said. Then he noticed that Frances became silent, as if she were thinking in deep thoughts. “Frances, I don’t like this.”

“Don’t like what?”

“This, that you just sit there and not speaking to me.”

“I was thinking of this tale I read,” Frances told him. “It was about a woman from Spain. She was madly in love with her husband. After he died from illness, it was said that she visited his tomb as often as she could. Before his burial, she requested the coffin to be opened many times so she could see him once more. Many said that she went mad.”

“I never heard of this tale,” Reggie commented.

“Like no one outside of London has heard of you.”

That comment was unintended, but too late to take it back. It was followed by an uncomfortable silence as the sky became cloudy. He drove back to the hotel and parked the car.

“Reggie?” Frances asked carefully. She found him a man hard to read; it was never clear what is on his mind. He looked at her and pulled her into a kiss.

A fierce kiss.

A kiss of dominance.

He pulled away only for a short moment before he kissed her again. His hands were gentle on her, but his kiss was not. Frances soon found it rather suffocating than romantic. 

It started to rain, much to France’s relief. 

“Reggie, we got to get back inside,” Frances said. She pulled herself away from him and ran back into the hotel. 

~~~

The rain was heavy, and Frances was wet when she got back into her hotel suite. As she took off her dress, she reminisced the kiss Reggie gave her. It frightened her as much as it fascinated her. Rubbing her lips, she realized that Reggie had kissed her so hard that it hurt. Her heart was beating hard against her chest. And moment Reggie’s hand was on hers-

Her heart nearly jumped out when she found Reggie standing right in front of her. She was only in her lingerie, and her hair was wet. Without a word, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. 

“You are the death of me, Frances,” he whispered against her shoulder before he picked her up and threw her onto the bed.

The rain became heavier with loud thunder and lightening. 

And it was in the midst of the thunderstorm that Frances lost her virginity to Reggie Kray. She stayed in his arms after he drifted asleep. Quietly, she listened as the rain stopped. The sun came out and she could see the sunlight through the curtains. Only then she realized that Reggie had placed a ring on her left hand, possibly during their passionate lovemaking.

She was his.

Until death do them apart.

* * *

 

**Part IX**

_Frances was getting ready for the evening. She was all dressed but realized that she couldn’t find her bracelet. She looked through her jewel box and into every drawer. Frustrated, she stormed out of her room and found a small figure smiling at her._

_The bracelet was right in his hand and he hid it behind his back._

_“Reginald!” She scolded. “Give it back to mummy!”  
_

_The boy ran from her and hid away._

_“Reginald!  
_

_She chased after him, struggling in her heels. The boy ran directly into the arms of his father - his best friend and protector._

_“Reggie, why are you having this?” He took the bracelet from his small hand. “It is mummy’s. You know why? Because daddy gave it to her.”_

_The boy in turn used his small fist on Reggie, hitting him near the eye._

_“Reginald Kray!” Reggie playfully scolded. “Too soon to be a boxer, aren’t ya?”  
_

_Little Reggie looked at Frances and played shooting gun with his hand. It brought chills to Frances to seeing them together._

_Father and son, bearing the same name, both are gangsters in their blood and bone…_

~~~

“Frances! Frances!” 

She was in her bed, still sleepy when Reggie shook her away. “Frances, come on love. Get up, or we will miss the flight.”

“Flight?” Frances could barely open her eyes. “What flight?”

“We are heading back to London,” Reggie told her. “You have slept the whole day. You are not popping pills, are ya? ‘Cause if you are, whoever supplied you the pills is in deep trouble with me, you understand? Get dressed.”

“But I like it here.”

“And we can come back while touring everywhere else in the world, wherever we can go.”

“But-”

“No but,” he insisted, pulling her up. “When we get married, you have to be by my side. Or else, everyone will be wondering, ‘Where is Mrs. Kray? Did Reggie Kray kill her?”“

“Marry?” That was an odd question for her to ask. After all, she was wearing his ring.

And he took her virginity.

“Yes,” he said, rubbing the diamond ring on her left hand. “We will marry in London. It will be a big wedding, the biggest ever in East End.” He caressed her face and noticed her hesitation. “What is it, love?”

“I…I can't cook,” she muttered; she had told him that before. 

“So?” He shrugged. “We go out to eat. You think I marry you just to have someone scrub and cook for me? I marry you because I love you. The five things you need in a marriage is one, faith; and the rest, confidence, confidence, confidence, and confidence.”

“I love you too,” she whispered.

“After we marry, we can spend our time cuddling,” he teased. “Cuddle, that should be your new name.”

He gave her a kiss and said, “Come, let’s get you dressed. The plane is waiting for us.”

~~~

They boarded the plane and Frances took the seat next to the window. Her nervousness was obvious. Seeing herself high in the sky was beyond her imagination. Already, she felt sick in her stomach and the plane hasn't even movedyet.

Reggie sat next to her and placed his arm around her. He played with her ring and constantly kissed her hair and forehead. Frances would prefer some space; and air. But Reggie was all over her.

He covered her eyes with his large hand as the plane took off. 

“Reggie!” Frances protested. “Stop!”

“I thought you are scared,” he teased. “I only want to protect you.”

“Hands off me,” she insisted. “I need some space.”

“Okay, but to warn ya, if I release you, this plane will go down.” With that said, he removed his hand.

Freaking out, Frances held on to him in a death grip and buried her face into his chest. Amused, he placed his arm protectively around her. A strong sickness came to her and she wanted to vomit. But she held it down. The love and warmth from Reggie, she wanted to enjoy it. Something inside tells her that it wouldn’t be long and it wouldn’t happen again.

* * *

 

**Part X**

“You can’t go see him!”

“I am and I will!”

“He kidnapped you and brainwashed you!”

“No, he didn’t! He loves me and I love him! And I  _am_ going to marry him!”

Against her mother Elsie’s protest, Frances ran out of the flat. She tried to calm herself. Taking a deep breath, she walked down the street. She needed to go see Reggie. 

Her heart pounded soundly against her chest. She went to the club, but Reggie wasn’t there. The men at the club seemed to recognize her and respected her. After all, she was Reggie’s girl. She asked around on Reggie’s whereabouts. 

“Reg? Probably at his mum’s.”

This was a bit awkward. Frances wasn’t ready to meet Reggie’s mother yet. But at this point, she couldn't afford to mind. One of the men provided her the address of Violet Kray. Seeing her rushing out of the club, he only sighed. Poor girl, he thought. One innocent flower that doesn’t belong to the violent world of Krays. He got into a car and silently followed her.

~~~

Frances arrived before Violet Kray’s flat. She saw Reggie stepping out. She was relieved to see him but her face paled when she saw another woman stepped out. She hugged him and Reggie gave her a kiss on the cheek. That woman took a look at Frances. She laughed out loud and walked away. 

Frances went to Reggie and demanded, “Reggie? What is going on? Who is she?”

Reggie just stood there and shrugged.

“Reggie! I’m serious! Who is she and what is she doing here?”

Enraged, Frances was about to slap him across the face but restrained herself. She turned to leave before Reggie grabbed her by the arm.

“Let me go Reggie!”

But Reggie was much stronger. He dragged her into the flat and pushed her down into a chair.

“Tea?” He offered.

Frances wiped the tear that was about to fall. 

“You said that you want to marry me, and that you love me.”

“On my honor.”

“And I caught you with that woman!”

Reggie placed a cup of tea before her and said, “First, drink the tea. It’s London finest.” He watched as Frances took a sip. “Now, to answer your question: her name is Maureen. She comes here every week to dress my mum’s hair. She is a very generous and lovely woman. She has agreed to dress your hair as well. She is going to make you East End starlet.”

“So that is it? She is just a hairdresser.”

He nodded and then gave her a mischievous laugh. “Are you jealous?”

Now Frances was a little embarrassed. “I was,” she admitted.

He drew her into his arm and pressed her body against his. 

“My mum doesn’t like me seeing you,” she went on. “But it is my choice and I love you, Reggie. I wanted to see you, and I went to the club looking for you. They told me that you are here.”

“I love you too,” he said, stroking her hair. “I booked the church.”

“You did?” She seemed to relaxed thoroughly. 

“Yes, and it’s going to be a big wedding.”

“Reggie,” Frances muttered. “I don’t know if we need a big wedding.”

“We do,” Reggie insisted. “I want the whole London know. I want everyone in London see what a beautiful bride you are. It’s our moment, Frankie.”

He kissed her on the head and sensed something.

“Frances, is there something you are not telling me?”

She did have something to tell him, and she was about to. But the words wouldn’t come out. After a moment of hesitation, she murmured, “Reggie, what did you agree with that man to secure my release?”

“That is not your concern,” Reggie told her in a serious tone. “You are marrying a club owner. You enjoy the money and the respect. Nothing more.” He lowered his voice and sounded more serious. “Do not ask me about my business, you understand?”

She nodded.

He cupped her face and kissed her on the lips. “I’m the happiest man, Frances. You make me the happiest man.”

“Where are we going for honeymoon?”

“You want to go back to Ibiza?”

~~~

In his car, Nipper watched as Frances came out of the flat. There was a smile on her face. Nipper guessed that she wasn’t even twenty yet. He had heard rumors that Reggie Kray is engaged. The girl was very attractive, but maybe a little too young. Does she even know about Reggie’s twin brother Ronnie? 

Another car rushed by and a crash interrupted Nipper’s thoughts. He rushed out of the car and ran to the crash site.

Horrified, he saw Frances unconscious on the street and her blood staining the dress she wore. The car that ran over her was nowhere to be seen. Nipper found her still breathing, but barely. 

* * *

**Part XI**

Nipper never dreamed that he would see something as such.

As Frances was taken by the ambulance, Nipper noticed that Reggie was at the scene too. After following him and investigating his activities for a long time, he never saw him as thus. For the first time, he saw him not as a gangster or criminal, but a vulnerable man who is about to lose the love of his life. 

He watched as Reggie got into his car and followed the ambulance. Unlike before, Nipper just stood and watched. Maybe he didn’t have to follow him anymore, because sooner or later, the Kray firm will fall. With Frances’ condition, it was unlikely that she will survive.

How would that impact Reggie Kray? 

And was her death an accident? Or was it murder? If so, who’s behind it?

Whatever the consequences, Nipper knew in his guts that it will fall into his favor.

~~~

Frances was in critical condition and her life was hanging. A nurse pulled Reggie aside and asked, “Are you her husband?”

“No,” Reggie replied. “But soon, we are getting married soon.”

“Do you know that she’s pregnant?” The nurse asked him in a lowered voice. “She’s losing the baby.”

“What about her?”

The nurse gave no answer.

~~~

Reggie stayed by Frances beside, holding her hand. He refused to leave, as if Frances could regain her conscious at any time. But she didn’t. 

Heartbroken or not, Reggie Kray was Reggie Kray; gangster boss and criminal mastermind. Whatever he had his heart set on, he will achieve it, one way or another. 

He had Albie fetched Father Hetherington, his childhood friend and supporter. 

“I like you to marry us,” he said.

Father Hetherington wasn’t sure if he heard him correctly. How could he marry them? Frances couldn’t speak for herself, unless she regains her consciousness. 

“I cannot.”

“Please, you have to,” Reggie said. “Frances said yes. She loves me and she wants to marry me. Let her wish be fulfilled.”

“I cannot,” Father Hetherington stood his ground. Though he was adamant, he did leave Reggie the name of another priest, a much younger Father Foster. Reggie took the hint and wasted no time. With Albie as a witness, Reggie slipped the wedding ring band onto Frances’ left hand. Father Foster declared them husband and wife.

~~~

“Reggie…” 

She opened her eyes and found her hand held by Reggie. “Where am I? What happened to me?”

“You are in a hospital.”

“In Ibiza?”

“No, we’re in London. Center of the world can be anywhere we want it to be.”

“Even here?”

“Even here.”

Then she suddenly remembered something. “Reggie, I didn’t tell you. I…I was late. The baby…is that why I’m here?”

“Shh,” he calmed her. “You did very well. The baby is fine.”

“What is it?”

“A boy,” he told her, turning the ring on her hand. “And we are married.”

“I want to see my baby.”

“Not now, get well first,” Reggie said, playing with her hair. 

“Oh my hair,” Frances said. “I dyed it and hate the result. I can’t get it out.”

“You’re beautiful Frances, regardless.”

“Am I? Even in a casket?”

Her voice was followed by a loud beep. Reggie opened his eyes and found himself waking up from a dream. Frances’ heart had stopped. 

She was gone.

They had married for one day.

* * *

**Part XII**

In a dark raining day, a funeral was held at St. James the Great in Bethnal Green. It was not a small one, but a big one. In fact, it was deemed as the funeral of the year with media and reporters. The center of the attention was not the dead, however; it was Reggie Kray.

In the coffin lied Frances, whose name was written out as  _Frances Elsie Kray_  on her headstone; she was wearing a beautiful white dress, as if she were a bride at her wedding. The dress was picked out by Reggie, right after they returned from Spain. Reggie kept his solemn composure and many noticed the behavior of his twin brother Ronnie, whose hand couldn’t stop shaking. 

The Sheas were noticeably absent, but it wasn’t surprising. Frances was a member of the Krays, even though it was only one day. Since she was a Kray, the funeral and burial were Krays’ affairs. Frances’ mother Elsie was inconsolable, cursing Reggie endlessly. Frances’ brother Frank kept his silent though his grief was obvious. The Sheas refused to acknowledge the marriage between Frances and Reggie, insisting that it is not legal on any ground. This would be a battle they fought for many years on, but no avail.

When the casket was to be taken to the burial site, Reggie asked the casket to be opened. He kissed the cold face of his wife Frances and her wedding ring. Before the burial, the casket was opened one last time. There, Reggie lost his composure and wept openly. He had to be literally pulled away so that Frances could be buried. 

The media and reporters didn’t miss any of these. Soon, it made national headlines.  _Reggie Kray, the gangster prince of East End. The love story of Reggie Kray and Frances Shea._

~~~

Nipper was right when he guessed that the Kray firm will collapse after death of Frances. Reggie spent his days drinking and not eating. In his pocket were two tickets to Ibiza, where they planned for honeymoon. He ignored the pleas from his mother Violet and he curses from Elsie, who called him a murderer and that he will rot in hell. Every Sunday, he visited Frances’ grave and placed flowers worth of 200 pounds.

While Reggie was grieving, the power and control of the firm fell into the hands of Ronnie Kray. 

And it all went down from there.

One evening, before Christmas, Albie informed Reggie that Leslie Payne, the business manager, was now under the protection of the authority. Jack “The Hat” McVite tried to kill him after being paid and instructed by Ronnie. At the same time, Albie carefully informed Reggie of Jack’s involvement in Frances’ death.

No, it wasn’t an accident.

It was Jack McVite, possibly too under the instruction of Ron-

Reggie stopped him right there.

The wicked game he was playing with Ron.

But he still won; he, Reggie Kray.

Still, both Ronnie and him underestimated the passion and love Reggie had for Frances. Love game will always be a wicked game with no winner in the end.

On that fateful Christmas party, before the eyes of many, Reggie had Jack killed with multiple stab wounds. After he finished his deeds, he placed the bloody knife into the hands of Ronnie. That was the end for Reggie and his gangster career. He was arrested soon afterwards and would spent rest of his life behind bars. 

~~~

Years later, after the death and funeral of his brother Ronnie, Reggie Kray, now a man in his sixties, stood before the grave of Frances. The Sheas petitioned for Frances’ burial site to be relocated without success. He placed flowers on the grave and kissed her headstone. A reborn Christian, his sins should’ve been forgiven and he’d see her again in heaven after his passing. 

On the day he met Frances at her doorstep, he felt like being struck by the thunder. Before that, Ronnie had dragged him along with his boy toys. But without Ronnie by his side, seeing Frances, Reggie’s heart spoke for himself. After visiting Ronnie at the insane asylum, Ronnie told him that Reggie had to get him out. Yet, despite his insanity, he sensed that Reggie is different. 

Something changed.

He was losing his influence on his twin. 

After the nagging from his mother, Reggie got Ronnie out of the asylum.

And the game began. A wicked game testing Reggie's love and obsession.

Ronnie was doing everything he could to keep Reggie and Frances apart. He was he who arranged Frances' kidnap with Angelo Bruno. To his shock, Reggie agreed to Bruno’s condition without a hesitation. When Reggie spoke to Frances at their mother’s flat about their wedding plan, Ronnie was listening in the nearby room. He was losing this game; he would not be Reggie’s other half.

No, he will not lose.

He paid Jack “The Hat” McVite to do the deed.

Kill Frances, making it look like an accident.

He even assured Jack that Reggie will thank him later on, when he regains his senses after being blinded by love. 

Yet, in the end, he lost Reggie and their firm. Reggie’s heart was completely consumed by Frances beyond the grave. Like Reggie, he too was imprisoned and the twins were separated forever.

Or as it seemed.

Reggie Kray died at age of 66 in his sleep. He was interred with his twin Ronnie while Frances’ grave was not far from theirs. Unlike that of the Kray’s, Frances’ headstone was tall, white with an angel. Looks like Reggie Kray remained on the dark side with his twin Ronnie, and Frances and the light were inches away from his fingertips.

Indeed, in a wicked game, nobody wins.


End file.
